barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pile
This is a page on the Pile, the being, for the history of Pileism as a religion see The Pile (Factions). The Pile is a nexus of belonging where many can feel like one. Within the Pile all are equal and bröthers. Those that form part of the Pile may be reborn from it as new and enlightened. In some cases, they will be reborn with a whole new identity such as, for example, that of an innocuous tailor. The Pile must grow, the Pile must be fed. The Pile is opposed by the Army of Frames and their loyalists, mostly street thugs. These infidels will attempt, fruitlessly, to prevent the growth of the Pile both by physical assault and the extraction of Frames by the Frame God. Once the Pile has achieved its apex, it is capable of communicating to its faithful by sounds resembling gunshots and pacifying the infidels and thus ending the eternal strife. In the Pile, part of the Pile. The Pile is always with you. Origin Gaze upon our idol Birthed during the playthrough of Hitman 2 the pile originated from the unconscious mind and bodies of countless (35) men in a small room. Through the piles guidance and at the cost of many frames Barry was able to survive a seemingly endless entourage of angry bois with guns (34 + 1 tailor). It is only through the pure might of Agent 47 that we were able to create such a fine deity. Witness The Pile's creation from the very beginning Vessels Since the creation of the Pile, the Pile has often spoken irrefutable truths. These Holy Words would always be spoken through the Pile's famed loyalists. Often, the Pile will choose LittleLeitz as the vessel of choice, though after her second prophecy she has become a controversial figure within the PiHoFr Community. Pilemas Pilemas marks the start of the Pile Year and it occurs approximately every 69 solar rotations. It always lands on the 15 of November of the (inferior) Gregorian Calendar. During Pilemas the faithful celebrate the glory of the Pile by participating in ritualistic Bit giving, dances, decorating and gifting huevos, writing religious texts and working as international hitmen. Numerology Certain numbers hold special meaning to the faithful of the Pile. In particular, the number 3716 is used in a variety of rituals and invocations during Pilemas and Pileday. "3716, that's Pile upside down" — BlueSnowfox94 Poetry Night Courtesty of McCrembus, from the comments below, in praise of our Pile; In a bathroom by himself, there was the bearer of bees Barry the Hitman thought this is the last day he'll see He was cornered in this room by the Frame God's Disciples He would soon be killed, shot by rifles Then suddenly, a voice, "Barry, listen close "I will try to keep it quick, I will not be verbose "I'm the Pile God, and it's your attention that you must give "For I know of a way to ensure that you live "You must take out the Disciples, with a strangle or a punch "Then take all their bodies and gather them in a bunch "Then hide in this pile and take the clothes of the tailor "Then you will escape, there will surely be no failure." So Barry did just that, and to chat's surprise Barry managed to blend in with all the other guys He escaped this predicament, his plan was not flawed All thanks to the words of the one true Pile God. Enemies Few are foolish enough to challenge the Pile, but some dare. Notable examples include the Frame God and Pembert, noted for killing off Pile followers for merely expressing their love. The Moles dig holes, which are the natural enemy of piles, in mockery of the Pile God. PRAISE つ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つつ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ PRAISE PILE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Category:Chat Events Category:Characters Category:Deities